


Everything Was Blue

by VeraIsAPlant



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Leaving Home, No Lesbians Die, One just runs away, Running Away, cute relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 06:37:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraIsAPlant/pseuds/VeraIsAPlant
Summary: Everything was blue. Keyword being was. But maybe, that blue could come back.





	Everything Was Blue

Everything was blue. I remember her blue painted nails as her fingers drew patterns on my arms while we were lying in her bed, the sunlight shining through the curtains, filling the room with the bright morning light. I remember turning around to face her, to kiss her soft pink lips while my hands combed through her long, light blue hair. 

I remember the day spent at the beach, enjoying the sounds of the ocean as the sun set. We laid down on the red and orange striped blanket that we had borrowed from my mum. I remember her turning to me, and slowly pulling me closer to her. She put her arm around me, and it was as if time stood still while we laid there, enjoying the warm summer evening. 

I remember our first weekend away from home. We took a yellow taxi into the city and got into a hotel there. We spent all day going into shops and cafés, just chilling and being surrounded by strangers. When we had gotten back to the hotel, around 10 in the evening, we both got changed for bed and got cosy while we both read our own books. It may not have been something special to many, but it was to us. After a while, we curled up to each other, saying sweet nothings before slowly drifting asleep.

I remember the winter when she stood outside my door, waiting for me to come outside, while snowflakes landed on her dark blue hat. It had matched her light blue hair so well. We went on a walk near the now frozen lake, which was surrounded by the green pine trees of the forest.

I remember her cold, slightly blue lips kissing my cheek. I remember how her cold hands held mine, while we walked back and got to a café. We drank hot chocolate to warm ourselves, while we discussed our plans for the holidays. 

I remember waking up next to her. She was still asleep. I remember staring at her. She looked so innocent, so at peace. As if all that was bothering her had just vanished. She was just happy. Ever so gently, not wanting to wake her up just yet, I brushed the hair out of her face. I didn’t know how many minutes had passed by while I was admiring her. My beautiful, wonderful, and sweet girlfriend. 

I remember scooting closer to her, and kissing her cheek. At first she smiled, and then her sleepy eyes opened. Her smile got a bit wider when she saw me. She pulled me closer to her, and as we just laid there, she started wrapping my long brown hair around her fingers, tenderly playing with it. We had had a couple of mornings like that. Those were the best.

I laugh at the memory of telling my parents that this blue haired, blue eyed girl was my girlfriend. My mum had won the bet she had with my dad on when we would tell them. I remember my mum getting out the picture book of me as a child, and showing it to us while we had our coffee after dinner. I remember her laugh as she was shown the picture of me, unamused, in my bright purple dress when I was four years old. 

I remember staring into those deep blue eyes of hers, those eyes that held so many secrets, and so many dreams. I was the only one who knew the depth of what those eyes held. The only one who knew the pain that was in them as well. Life hadn’t been easy on her, and I knew she had wanted to run away since she was 18, but she never got to it. Always too afraid to hurt the ones close to her. Afraid to hurt me.

Maybe everything wasn’t blue. But she was. And that blue is the blue I’m chasing now, driving in my car to the next city and the one after that. My blue had run away after all those years of staying. She had stayed because of me, and now that she had left, I wasn’t going to leave her. She had left a note on my car two days ago with a couple of forget-me-not’s on top of it. In the note she had apologized for running away and had told me not to chase after her. She had written that she wanted me to finish college and get a job, while she would start a new life elsewhere, away from all the troubles of her life here. 

Even though she had told me not to chase her, I knew that it was a lie. A lie to keep my life stable and at peace. But I didn’t want to live my life without her in it, so I wasn’t going to just abandon her like that. 

My world has so many colours in it. My life is almost the perfect rainbow. Almost. Right now, it just lacks blue. My favourite kind of blue. And I am determined to get that blue back. Even if it would take me weeks to find her; I would.


End file.
